Maid Up
by sandihart
Summary: Something happen to Gabriella. Her head got messed up. She was out of it. Troy left. But now Gabriella is back. But Troy is now her employer. And he is being a big jerk.
1. Chapter 1

We were going on strong. I did not even notice anything wrong with her til it was too late. Worst I might have been able to help her. If only I paid more attention to her. Now I have to sit on the sidelines and watch. But that is love right.

I do love her. I love her a lot. But I do not know if it is enough. She is gone. She had lost her mind. I have to watch her. Her blank eyes and all too skinny body.

She is not getting any better. She was put in a home to receive treatment more often.

Now I just can not take it any more. I have to leave her. It is to much pain. She will not even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I don't care who it is! I need someone who you can turst! Someone who wil not sell my secerts! Preferably someone who does not know or care who I am!" Troy Bolton yelled into the phone. "You better find the right person for the job! Do not mess this up again!"**

**The person on the phone answered, "I will. I have the perfect person in mind."**

**"You better! I need a maid now!"**

* * *

**"Yes Mrs. Dorn. I found her the perfect place to work. The empolyer preferes for her to start soon. How soon is she able to leave?" Ms. Suger, the person from the phone, asked the nurse, Mrs. Dorn.**

**"She just has to pass the last of her testes. We have no doubts about her passing them. Then we have to prescrib her some medications. We want to keep this from happening again. Only procedure left. So I'll give it about a week." Mrs. Dorn answered.**

**Ms. Suger thought about it for a minute, "It's okay. Call me and give the date and time I can pick her up."**

* * *

**The car stopped at a stop sign for a second before speeding off. The scenery flied pass them.**

**"Okay, your duties are simple. All you have to do is listen to what you are told. You'll clean the rooms you are told to. You will also do what ever your supier tells you to do," Ms. Suger explained. "You are a live in maid. You will have your own room. Maybe a room mate." She paused to let this sink in. "When all you work is done you will have freetime. So basically you will not have any freetime." She wispered the next part, "Nothing is ever good enough for this man."**

**Ms. Suger looked over at the passenger. The passenger was staring out the window. Ms. Suger did not know if the girl was listening. She will learn eventually.**

**The car pulled to a stop in front of a big house. It was a light blue house with a big white porch around it. The shutters and flower boxes, which were well maintain, were also white. **

**The two people exited the car. They met the lady on the front porch and she introduced herself as , the head housekeeper for the house. After which Ms. Suger introduced herself and the young women standing next to her.**

**After the introductions were made and Ms. Suger confirmed everything and got different things arranged, she left the women with Mrs. Adams.**

**Mrs. Adams led her into the house. They were in a hallway with many different doors. Three doors on each walk. Before leading into one big room.**

**"The first door leads to dining room. You do not have permission to go in there at all. Not even to get to the kitchen," Mrs. Adams explain to the girl. "The next two doors on the same side go into the living room and sitting room. Those are off limits also. The other doors go into his fun rooms. That includes the theater, gym, and other things. Those rooms are definitely off limits," she paused and looked over at the young women. "Do you understand me?"**

**The young lady nodded, but once more said nothing.**

**"You will clean this hallway everyday. I expect you to vacuum it everyday. Now upstairs. You are to clam these steps everyday also. You clean all your assignments everyday, unless I tell you differently.**

**"You are not allowed to use this steps unless you are cleaning this hall or the steps. There is a back passage you will use and a back door," they reach the top of the steps. "These are empty rooms. Still but one that is. You are not allow in any of them. You will clean this hallway everyday though." They went down the hallway towards a different set of stairs, "You are not see allow on this floor unless you cleaning the hallway."**

**She looked the girl up and down. Then told her, "Unless you have special permission."**

**They walked up to the third story. The last floor. "Also you will clean this hall and those stairs. This hall every other day. Your room is the second door, on the left. The door at the back of the hall leads to the employee's lounge. Tv and seats. There is a staircase, you will clean that every other day too, a and leads down to the kitchen. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Keep in mind that lunch is served at noon, dinner at seven, and breakfast at seven in the morning.**

**"I do not stay the night here, so I not know what it is like. You are allow to decorate the room anyway you want to. You start work tomorrow, Ms. Gabriella Montez."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriella woke up at 6:30 the next morning to a pounding at her door. "Get up!" Mrs. Adams yelled, "You have some new assignments! Someone else just... Took some time off!"**

**Gabriella jumped out of bed. Still in her nightgown, she pulled open the door. She found Mrs. Adams dressed in her uniform, black dress with white apron, standing at her door. **

**"Get dress. I need to show you your new duties. You are to do these with your old assignments. Just as often."**

**Gabriella dressed in one of the uniforms that she got last night. And ran into the hallway and into the employee lounge. The lounge had a big, but old fashion tv, mix matched furniture, and a shelf of used torn up books. A women was sitting on the couch.**

**Mrs. Adams was in front, waiting for Gabriella to join them. As soon as Gabriella sat down in a chair, Mrs. Adam started talking. "So Sixela quit last night. We all have more assignments to take on. Just until we get a new worker.**

**"Illa along with cooking, you will also have to clean the dining room. Wash the table and clear the dishes after he eats. Vacuum everyday and take out the trash.**

**"Gabriella along with the hallways and stairs you will have to clean the living room and the sitting room downstairs. Under the couch cushions and all the furniture. Dust everything.**

**"Along with the rest of the first floor I will clean this room. Also his bedroom," Mrs Adams stated. "Till we get another person.**

**"Illa, you can bring up breakfast now."**

* * *

**After a long day of work, Gabriella headed up the stairs to the third story. She was about done, all she had to do was clean the hall upstairs. She quickly found an outlet. The only one in the hallway and that was by the door to the employee lounge.**

**She was about to plug-in the vacuum to when she heard Mrs. Adams and Illa talking in the lounge. "Not going to send another one. They barely stay a month and they leave because of him," Mrs. Adams explained.**

**Illa answered, "Troy, I mean Mr. Bolton, will be ****mad. I mean beyond mad. Angry"**

**"I know, don't tell Gabriella though. We need her and when she finds out why Sixela left she will leave too," Mrs. Adams told Illa. "I'm only staying, because I have a family to support."**

**"Funny how one man can make that many people hate him."**

**Gabriella didn't listen anymore. Her mind was racing. She remembered Troy. She had wondered whatever happened to him. She does not remember when he left. She just remember he wasn't there that he wasn't there.**

**'Why did he leave?' Gabriella thought, 'And why don't people like him?'**

** Mrs. Adams popped her head out of the lounge and told Gabriella that she was leaving. Also that Illa was in charge.**

**But Gabriella was not listening. She still wandering about Troy. She wanted to know why people hated him... But she would figure it out soon enough. **


End file.
